1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electric cable device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electric cable device that is connected to an electric device.
2. Background Information
HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) is a type of multimedia interface for transmitting uncompressed digital data including digital video signals and digital audio signals along with control signals through a single, integrated cable. Information reproduction devices that have HDMI terminals have been quite popular in recent years. The information reproduction devices, such as DVD players, are increasingly being connected to video display devices, such as television receivers, by an HDMI cable device. An HDMI terminal is generally provided to a rear face of the information reproduction device or video display device. When a user connects a plug of the HDMI cable device in a position in which the user looks down the HDMI terminal from a top or a side of the information reproduction device or video display device, but without being aware of which side is up or down (or left or right), if the plug does not fit to the HDMI terminal, then the user has to turn it upside down or switch it left to right and then insert it again.
As discussed above, when the user connects the HDMI cable device without being aware of which side is up or down (or left or right), since a hood of the plug is made of metal, there is the risk of scratching the rear face, or damaging a plug terminal portion of the plug. Furthermore, this makes the connection work take longer and imposes a burden on the user.
Another conventional connector includes an incorrect insertion prevention member (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-228449, for example). The incorrect insertion prevention member has guide pieces and support pieces. The guide pieces are expanded to the left and right by two distal end corner parts of a suitable plug inserted suitably into the conventional connector. The support pieces are provided to the distal end parts of the guide pieces and support the left and right side faces of a different type of plugs.
Another conventional connector includes a hooded connector and a coupling connector (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-327325, for example). The hooded connector fits together with the coupling connector. An inner surface shape of a hood of the hooded connector is made to correspond to an outer surface shape of the coupling connector.
Another conventional connector includes a plug and a terminal (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-171976, for example). An outer surface shape of the plug that is inserted into the terminal is vertically or laterally asymmetrical.
Furthermore, another conventional connector includes receiving-side and insertion-side connectors (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-124345, for example). The receiving-side and insertion-side connectors prevent reverse insertion. With the connectors, a plurality of protrusions exert a force that pushes guide keys upward in guide grooves, so the receiving-side connector and the insertion-side connector are fixed in the guide grooves and fitted together. The insertion-side connector is divided into two pieces with an upper housing and a lower housing that has a lock lever.
However, with the conventional connectors, when an electric device, such as an information reproduction device or a video display device, is connected to an electric cable device with the conventional connectors, it is still difficult to tell the correct connection direction between the electric cable device and the electric device.